Surgical procedures to repair bone defects such as lesions or abnormalities typically involve scooping out the damaged tissue material. One such procedure is called curettage. In these procedures, the bone is removed or opened to provide access to the lesion or cancerous tumor. This effectively weakens the bone structure because not only has the damaged tissue been removed, but also some of the load bearing solid bone structure. This is particularly problematic in the spine, the knees and the shoulder and articulating joints.
Ideally the surgeon would prefer to attack the problematic tissue without damaging the surrounding load bearing bone tissue. This is particularly difficult, however, because the damaged tissue material to be removed is hidden behind the joint. The current state of the art does not allow for accessing as well as addressing lesions of bone distant to the entry point of the localizing site.
The presently available systems and techniques do not adequately address this concern. The present invention described below provides an improved technique to remove the lesion, tumor or other abnormality without damaging the outer joint bone structure, and the surrounding cartilage, and soft tissue. This enables the healing and functionality of the repaired joint to be faster and far less painful.